There are several instances such as in bathrooms, hotels, medical offices, laboratories and the like where disposable waste containers are desirable. In addition, in domestic uses such as in waste baskets, trash containers, diaper pails, auto litter containers, containers for beverage bottles or cans, disposable containers are not only desirable but required.
Many known disposable containers have been proposed such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,332; 2,574,683; 3,176,450; 3,200,571; 3,237,846; 3,401,867 and 3,421,298. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,332 (Bergquist) a container is described having a self-acting closure. In Bergquist a closure for a receptacle is disclosed having a top structure comprising a two-sheet arrangement. These sheets interlock to self close after waste contents are deposited therethrough. The structure of Bergquist permits the top overlying layer to provide somewhat of a seal because of its overlying structure in relationship to the opening of the bottom layer. The two layers overlap to provide somewhat of a seal. However, the closure is not complete after the receptacle is full and ready to be discarded. A complete closing of the receptacle of Bergquist is not possible with the structure he offers. Also, there is no provision in Bergquist for supporting or holding in place his receptacle in a container or waste collector. In Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,683 a duct receptacle for a vacuum cleaner is disclosed. This receptacle has a mouth body which automatically closes when cuts or openings 35 of Anderson are closed. There is no means in Anderson for vertical support of this receptacle in a container. In Weinstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,450 a vacuum cleaner bag is disclosed having end sealing means in the form of ears 41 and 42 which flex back in place after being distorted by passage therethrough of debris. There is no provision in Weinstein or in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,571; 3,237,846; 3,401,867 or 3,421,298 for securely closing the containers nor for supporting the receptacle or bags in a vertical position in a container.